It Hurts Doesn't It?
by Elle0712
Summary: "How many countless tears I have cried because of her, the tears she has now no where compares to what I have cried." B&L, B&P, L&P -one shot-


**A/N:Hey guys this is a one-shot it focuses on Brooke, saying her point of view of things that happen in this one shot, but It goes with Brooke and Lucas, and Brooke and Peyton. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong> It hurts doesn't it?<strong>

"It hurts doesn't the endless pain crashing down on you, doesn't it?" They all stood around as Brooke yelled at Peyton saying something, about something hurting. All of them confused not understanding a thing she was saying. They watch as Peyton shook her head, but that seemed to tick Brooke off because she went off again.

"The way your heart tightens, the way your world feels like its falling apart, the way you feel like you can just die right here, the way you want to cry, the way when you look at them you heart shatters into a billion pieces, and your there finding no way to put it back together, it hurts doesn't it?"

They where still confused at what Brooke was talking about, they watch as Peyton once again shook her head.

"Brooke I think that's enough" Haley said to Brooke, trying to stop whatever was to come, yet Brooke didn't and continued.

"The way you want to just kill her for taking away what's yours, the way your soul slowly dies, the way you feel right now, it hurts doesn't it Peyton? It all hurts too much, well you know what Peyton?" Brooke stopped and looked around, no one understood what was going on but she knew Peyton knew what she was talking about.

"Karma's a bitch!" "You think so Peyton?" So tell me it hurts, tell me you finally know, so the sanctification of it will make me finally see that in the end that karma did its justice and I finally can walk away. SO TELL ME PEYTON IT HURTS DOESN'T IT!" Brooke screamed into her face, her eyes blaring with anger, losing all its sympathy for the blonde curly haired girl she had called her best friend.

"Its doesn't hurt Brooke, No it doesn't"

They watch as Brooke left out a menacing laugh and looked at the people around them, Haley and Nathan, Bevin and Skills, Rachel and Copper, Millie and Mouth, and the last three, Jake, Lindsey and Lucas.

She looked back at Peyton and looked at her from head to toe, she can tell it hurt, and out of all this she was feeling better and better each minuet, this felt so good like the pain she had felt for years was finally filling out of her veins, out of her heart, out of her soul and she finally felt at peace. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, it felt so good.

"You are such a pathetic liar Peyton, because for one I can tell you're lying and two I know, I lied about it before. So Peyton," Brooke grabbed onto her shoulders staring at Peyton with a hard cold glare. The others watched unsure if they should hold Brooke back "Your going to tell me it hurts, how bad it hurts, so answer the question. It hurts doesn't it Peyton?" Brooke asked tilting her head to the side, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow, staring into Peyton's eyes.

"Brooke come on obviously she doesn't know what you're talking about so stop this" Lucas told her coming near her, yet she never looked at him and stared at Peyton and only Peyton.

And finally she saw the one tear that slid down her cheek and finally a smile made its way to Brooke's face.

"Tell me" Brooke said in a low voice but it wasn't low enough for every one could here the small two worded sentence filled with so much coldness.

"No" Peyton said with as much force as she can, with more tears falling.

"TELL ME PEYTON, TELL ME! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BROOKE, DO YOU GET JOY OUT OF THIS!"

The silence was overwhelming for everyone but not for Brooke for this is what she wanted, needed. Silence was comfort to Brooke now. This was her revenge to Peyton to finally feel what she felt, to finally understand what she had put her best friend through and even though deep down she was hurting for hurting her, she was finding joy out of all this. Peyton was no longer her friend, nor her best friend, they where nothing now, so in then end the feeling went deeper down soon being forgotten.

"Yes" Brooke said without an inch of feeling just coldness behind the word.

She walked around Peyton staring at her up and down, her eyes following every movement. Watching as she fidgeted under the stare that Brooke had on her. Finally she stopped in front of her once again, staring at the girl, watching as tears slide down her face. "_How many countless tears I have cried because of her, the tears she has now no where compares to what I have cried."_

A day of happiness ending at the river court, a group of friends, happy, and glad to be with each other, talking and laughing about the past, the present, But soon words turned the world upside down and the day of ending at the river court, a group of friends, confused, a girl sad and a girl finally being free of the dark world she was in for so long.

The words echoing in her mind which started it all.

"_How can he do this to me?" _

_"Peyton you have to move on and let him be happy, and you need to start being happy" _

_**"You don't get it Brooke; you don't understand how I feel to watch them. You will never understand, so don't tell me what to do and how to feel"**_

"Its hurts doesn't, the endless pain the fills your body, the salty tears that blind your vision, the heart wrenching sobs that fill the dark night, the sadness that fills your eyes, the smile that is fake, full of sadness. The way your heat tightens when you watch them be happy, when they smile and that person gives that person a smile that was never given to you, the way that persons eyes light up the way they use to light when that person saw you, it all hurts doesn't it Peyton, Doesn't it, DOESN"T IT? "

"Brooke that's enough, what are you doing to her, I thought she was your best friend? I know what your doing, I get it, I know, but it's was both there faults, not just hers."

Brooke smiles at what Jake said, he finally got what she was saying, and she smiles why you ask? Because some twisted way she finally is getting what she wanted, what she needed.

"IT HURTS DOESN'T"T IT, DOESN'T"T IT!"

"YES! OK yes it hurts, it all hurts, I wanted it to be him, it was always him and we where meant to be. It all hurts, it hurts too much I can't breathe, I can't sleep and all I want is him, YES, YES, YES IT ALL HURTS!"

An evil smile made it way to Brooks face and she stood there soaking up what Peyton had just said.

She then looked around, They where confused yes, but they look angry at Brooke, besides Rachel and cooper, but she didn't care, it felt so good. She looked at Rachel and she can see the knowing smile come across her face.

"_You can't always let her get to you whore, she's not worth it, move one" _

"_She was my best friend it's kind of hard to move on."_

"_Was" _

"_What?" _

"_You said was, as in the past, anyways Yes she 'was' your best friend but this girl you say is your best friend is the same one you called your backstabbing two-faced bitch., She's is a bitch and a whore, see I knew I never liked her." _

"_Rachel!"_

"_You need to stick up for yourself Brooke, there all acting like you did something wrong when it was them two, and the others they said nothing or even try to be there for you, its like they forgot what actually happened." _

"_There's not point" _

"_Yes there is, it show that you're not going to let them hurt you anymore. Anyways see you later whore, I got something to do, if you know what I mean"_

She looked back at Peyton stared at her and then the unexpected sound came flowing through the silent basketball court. She took her hand to Peyton's cheek striking her as hard as she could, there was so much force, and Peyton stumbled, almost falling. Brooke watch as Peyton looked back at her; her hand to her face feeling where Brooke had hit her, tears rolling down her cheeks, sadness etched on her face.

"Peyton!" They all screamed.

They all look at Brooke with anger and sadness in there eyes, Copper was confused, and Rachel had a big smile on her face, proud of her friend. And when they looked at Brooke, they all searched for something, anything of regret or sadness, but no one saw regret, no one saw sadness all everyone saw was a smile of pure joy and happiness in Brooke.

"Never, never tell me that I don't know how it feels Peyton, because what you feel now is what I have felt since the moment you broke my heart. I finally can say I feel free from the pain that you have endured on me. And for us we are never friends and never will be, this will be the very last time I will ever, ever be this nice to you, because for now on its going to hurt so much but I wont be there to help you, And for everyone else who doesn't get it here it is:"

She looked into Lucas eyes, and others watch as she looked at him, staring a hole into his soul.

"It hurts doesn't? The way he makes you feel like your the only girl in the world, the way he breaks into the your world, tares down your walls and soon he says he has fallen in love with you and you cant help it, so you fall in love with him, but his thing is that once you have fallen in love with him, he comes in and stomps on your heart, breaks your soul,your heart into a billion pieces and act as if he didn't do anything wrong. It hurts doesn't the pain, the endless pain of betrayal, the endless pain of a broken heart, by a man who will break it but never see what he had done to you, but unlike Peyton I am done lying."

"It hurts so god damn much, it all hurts but now I finally feel free, finally leaving this god forsaken world where Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer make your life a living hell, so let me repeat" Brooke said tearing her eyes away from Lucas to Peyton" It all hurts and I know how it feels because you and him put that feeling there first, and finally I can take joy out of seeing you feel that same pain, Goodbye Peyton, I hope you hurt like hell, because that where you belong"

_Its you_

_ Only you can rely on _

_ And only you could fake_

_ It will leave you in the morning_

_ and come find you in the night_

_ Why, oh Why _

_ Must you steal my soul away?_

_ Everything is dark,_

_ It's more than you can take_

_ But you catch a glimpse of sunlight,_

_ Shining, shining down on your face_.

_Only wishing it would stay_

And with that Brooke walked back towards where her car was parked. The others watched her, following her every move. Peyton fell down to the floor sobbing as hard as she could, and finally here she was the victim and for real's this time yet no one came to her, no once stepped a foot towards her, they all just watch Brooke, stunned by what had just happened. Lucas looked at her watching as she got in her car, and drove away wondering if this was what she had felt all along, clueless as always.

"BROOKE!" Rachel screamed after Brooke, running towards her car, with Cooper following. Even after the loud pitch scream of Rachel no one moved.

Soon the world broke free, the dark clouds came into sight and water came crashing down, Skills and Bevin ran towards there car as well as Mouth and Millie while the rest stood there. The water soaking them, hitting there face hard, sobs of cries from Peyton mixed in with the water, and soon they started walking off; Lindsey, Haley, Nathan, and Jake walked off towards the cars, leaving the two people who ruined the one girl who had loved them with all her heart, hiding the pain she had felt, until now.

Lucas watched at Peyton cried and slowly he fell down towards the ground.

_It hurts doesn't The way he makes you feel like your the only girl in the world, the way he breaks into the your world, tares down your walls and soon he says he has fallen in love with you and you cant help it, so you fall in love with him, but his thing is that once you have fallen in love with him, he comes in stomps on your heart, breaks your soul, your heart into _a billion pieces and act as if he didn't do anything wrong.__

**__...__**

"_I love you **Broody**"_

"_I love you **cherry**"_

**_..._**

"_Why, just tell me **why**!"_

**_..._**

"_It's going to be** ok**, **were** going to be ok"_

**_..._**

"_What **I** wanted? I wanted you to fight for **me**! I wanted you to say that there was **no-one else** you could **ever** be with and that you'd rather be **alone** then without me. I wanted the** Lucas Scott** from the beach telling the **world** that he's the **one** for** me**!"_

"_How was** I** suppose to know that" _

"_You just** were**_

**_..._**

**_"People who are meant to be together always find there way in the end"_**

**_..._**

_"Hi **boyfriend**" _

_"Hey **pretty girl**"_

**_..._**

"_How sorry** you** are. Did you know the entire time that we where dating I actually felt** inferior** to **you**, What a joke you are just like **every** other guy on the plant, you're a **liar** and a** cheater**"_

**_..._**

__"Imagine a future moment in **your** life when all** your** dreams come true. You know it's the** greatest moment** in **your** life and you get the experience it with **one person**. Who's standing next to** you**?"__

__ "**Brooke**"__

**_..._**

"_**I** **promise **I will** never** hurt **you** again, **pretty ****girl**."_

**_..._**

Peyton looked at Lucas, the rain hitting hard against her.

"I do love you Lucas" she said in a barely audible whisper but he herd and he got up and started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"I don't care if its always going to be there, if you love me, if you believe where true love always, this is never going to happen, never. I love Lindsey, I love her, for once let me be happy, stop coming to me when you see that I am finally happy, and go find your happiness somewhere else, because its not with me, you made me lose everything...Brooke…..." He stops and stares at Peyton, there eyes stare at each other trough the falling water, the illuminating light from the light post making them even more perfect, it was that moment that she knew and he knew yet no words where said, about what he just said, what name he had just said "...forget it." and he walked away leaving her in the pouring rain, for once not coming to her rescue. She sat there sobbing hard, and hitting the ground with her fist.

_"Never, never tell me that I don't know how it feels Peyton, because what you feel now is what I have felt since the moment you broke my heart."_

**_..._**

"_We are never friends and never will be."_

**_..._**

" _I finally feel free, finally leaving this god forsaken world where Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer make your life a living hell, so let me repeat It all hurts and I know how it feels because you and him put that feeling there first, and finally I can take joy out of seeing you feel that same pain, Goodbye Peyton, I hope you hurt like hell, because that where you belong"_

**_..._**

"_**Buds**__ over studs.__" _

"_**Hoes**__ over Bros"_

**_..._**

"_No, not really. I don't know what hurts worse, **you** and **Lucas** sneaking around behind **my** back or you **lying** about it to **my** face._

_ "Brooke…"_

"_No. The next time you want to steal **my** boyfriend, you might want to turn that thing off._

"_I went into his room to check on him and his computer was on. I know you two **were** together. He meant __**everything**__ to me, Peyton. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. And now I don't really __**care**__ if I see either one of you again."_

**_..._**

"_I __**always**__ keep my promises"_

**_..._**

"_**Trust me,**__ Trust him, Try trusting yourself"_

**_..._**

"_I am __**not**__ going to do it again, __**I promise**__"_

**_..._**

"_**I Think**__ I still have feelings for Lucas"_

"_You mean you care for him…as a friend" _

"_No… I mean __**more**__ then that"_

**_..._**

"_You see I had this horrible dream that my __**best friend**__ told me that she had __**feeling**__ for __**my**__ boyfriend."_

**_..._**

_"Don't you dare Peyton. Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you're not a __**backstabbing two-faced bitch**_ _because __**you are**__ Peyton! & __**you know**__ it."_

**_..._**

"_You know why I never told you if I loved him or not because you __**don't**__ deserve to know"_

**_..._**

"_We'll best friends __**forever**__"_

**_..._**

_"Hey **P- Sawyer**" _

_"Hey **B-Davis**"_

**_..._**

A short distance away, a black car pulled over, a girl sat in her seat, tears finally falling, and soon becoming heart wrenching sobs, blinding her vision and her chest tightened. The rain hitting her car, the world crying with her. Soon a car pulled behind her, and someone ran in the rain, sitting in the passenger seat next to her wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

_No, it doesn't hurt__  
><em>_I feel all better now__  
><em>_I don't feel anything__  
><em>_not now, not never__  
><em>_I don't even cry__  
><em>_because its all better now__  
><em>_I don't need to kick, or scream__  
>because it doesn't hurt<em>

_no it doesn't hurt__  
><em>_unless I think of what you have done__  
><em>_I don't' feel anything_

_Unless I see you __  
><em>_I don't even cry__  
><em>_unless I open my eyes__  
><em>_I don't need kick or scream or curse_

_Unless I see you or her__  
><em>_noo,ooo, oo_

_it doesn't...__  
><em>_Hurt_

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"It all hurts, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>


End file.
